Bella Volturi
by BeautyXBlessedGuard
Summary: [Completed] This is set during New Moon. Bella, Edward, and Alice just got away from the Volturi. Edward decides that he is going to stick to his original decision and stay away from Bella. But Victoria and the Volturi's are never far behind. later BXE!
1. Distance

**Summary: Edward decides to still stay away from Bella after she comes to Italy. When Bella returns home she finds Charlie dead and Victoria the cause. Seeking revenge on Victoria Bella goes to the Volutri's to change her so she can destroy Victoria herself.**

**Chapter 1: Distance**

**Alice's POV**

I was flying down the highway knowing I was too late. _Charlie was dead! _I still couldn't get that vision out of my head. When I had called no one answered. I needed to check on Bella even if that dog stood in my way. I turned my head slightly and looked at Edward. His face was completely blank but his eyes were full of guilt. We finally arrived at her house. Edward was out of the car before me. The dog, Jacob, appeared out of no where. My noise burned with his scent. "What do you want?" Jacob snarled. Edward growled at him and stepped in between them. "We came to check on Bella."

We heard about…Charlie" I explained. "She's fine!" as he said this he gave a slight shudder. "Can we see her?" I asked carefully not wanting to start a fight. Not here not now. Jacob narrowed his eyes, "I don't think that's a good idea." "Please" I watched as his shoulders sagged and gave in. "She's not in the best condition." "We didn't expect her to be!" Edward hissed. Jacob threw him a cocky smile and opened the front door.

"Bella!" Edward yelled before we were even in the house. No one answered. Jacob's face grew worried and Edward saw this. Edward ran up the stairs and flew into her room. It was empty. "Where is she?" I asked as Edward flew all over the house. She wasn't there. "She should be here!" Jacob cried his eyes frantically darting all over the place. He took out his cell phone and called her.

Ring. We saw her phone light up on the coffee table in the living room. "What if..?" Jacob shook his head before finishing. "Victoria has her!" Edward said reading Jacob's thoughts. "You don't know that!" I cried not wanting to believe it. "What else could have happened?" Edward growled. I didn't want to believe it but suddenly a feeling of foreboding was over me and I was suddenly filled with doubt.

**Bella's POV **_**(Italy)**_

I was trying to calm my nerves as Heidi led me down the hall. _It's what I want! _I kept repeating this over and over in my head. Heidi opened the door and I walked into a study. Aro, Marcus, and Carius were waiting. Heidi nodded her head to them and shut the door. I began to shake uncontrollably. Aro's was the first to speak "Are you ready?" I nodded slowly beginning to relax. "Marcus will be the one to change you" I turned my head towards the black haired vampire.

He seemed like a zombie and I suddenly wished I could make him better. He held my gaze as he approached me. I closed my eyes and felt his cold marble hand brush my hair off my shoulder. I braced myself for the pain as I felt his false breath on my neck. Suddenly he sunk his teeth into my flesh. I began to drown in the pain. I screamed as he released me. I fell to the floor and began to shake uncontrollably.

Marcus knelled down by me. He watched me writher in pain as the venom raced threw my veins. "It will be over soon." Marcus soothed as I let out another bloodcurdling scream. I saw Edward's face in my mind before another seizure of pain coursed through my body. I screamed again and then nothing.


	2. Hours, Days, and Months

**Chapter 2: Hours, Days, and Months**

_**5 months later…**_

**Embry's POV**

I watched out the window of Emily's waiting for Jacob to return. I couldn't really understand why he had teamed up with that bloodsucker. Then again I could feel Jacob's pain every time we had transformed and I knew he wanted to find his Bella. He and Edward had been hunting Victoria ever since Bella disappeared and Victoria had eluded them every time. Embry saw the silver Volvo pull up and Jacob got out. Embry braced himself for that awful sent as Jacob walked in. "Anything?" I asked as Jacob flung himself on the couch. Jacob massaged his head and shook his head. I had watched him lose all his fire and drive ever since she had gone. He only wanted to find her. I heard to Volvo pull away and for a minute I actually felt sorry for the bloodsucker. I looked at Jacob's face. "What?" "Victoria's dead." Jacob sighed. "What did you find Bella what happened?" "Edward and I had her cornered and then out of no where this huge white wolf attacks her and ripped her to pieces. It ran away and we couldn't find it again."

"I'm guessing you didn't find anything that pertained to her." Jacob shook his head sadly. "Edward and I are going to Florida to check with Renee." "When?" was all I could say. "Two days." I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen. Sam was not going to be please.

**10 months later…**

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the crowded nightclub and sighed at all the different scents. Ever since I had been transformed I had no thirst for human blood. I could walk amongst them and pretend that I couldn't smell their blood pumping through their veins. Not to say that I didn't enjoy the taste of human blood but I could easily ignore the hunger. I turned my head and stared at Laurent. He had escaped Jacob and his pack that day in the meadow. He had gone back to Alaska but went on vacation in Italy. I found him and sort of adopted him.

I really did care about him, I knew how he struggled not to attack and I helped him repress it. I grew bored and motioned to Demteri. He hadn't breathed much since we entered the club like he did every night. I knew it was hard for him to resistant but he always did well. We walked out of the club with Felix and Heidi close behind. When we got home, I immediately ran to Marcus' study. Marcus had changed since I came into his life. He had come out of his shell and rejoined the outside world. I could get him attend the many plays with me; I could get him to do anything for me. He loved me, I was his child he didn't want me harmed.

He spoiled me and tried to make my vampire life as comfortable as possible. I waved my hand at the door and it flew open. I chuckled to myself. One of my many powers with a wave of my hand I could move anything I liked. Marcus had been training be in the art of fighting, it came in very useful when I attacked Victoria. Of course it was a little hard with Jacob and Edward around so I stayed in my wolf form. I ran when I was finished.

My other power I fell in love with was Transfiguration. I could change myself into any animal I wanted. Marcus sat at his desk. He had been reading the paper, but as soon as I entered he put the paper down. "Bella." "Daddy" I squealed as I threw my marble arms around him. I had come up with that nickname a couple weeks after my birth. Our connection was strong just like father and daughter and we both felt it. He would always be my daddy.

"So did you have fun?" I shrugged. "It was alright!" my musical voice floating around the room. "I see your powers are strong again" Marcus said. I knew he was referring to my attack a week ago. A vampire had come out of no where and attacked me. I could hold my own but this vampire somehow started draining my powers. Felix got there just in time. The vampire got away but I was safe.

I had been stubborn and wanted to return to my normal training routine but Marcus refused saying that he didn't want me to waste my energy. "Bella" he whispered as he patted my head. "I had to do it you know I did" I turned my head and looked at him confused. He stared into my emerald green eyes and I watched as his eyes filled with remorse. "What did you do?" I asked. I could feel the rage building inside guess at what he had done. I had a temper and I had thrown a few tantrums as any newborn would do but Marcus was the only one who could calm me.

"I called Carlisle" He said swiftly. "YOU WHAT!" I screamed, making his bookshelves shake. "I had to you need protection and it would be safe there!" "How many times do I have to tell you that vampire is not coming back to attack!" I implored. "Bella he did attack!" Marcus' face grew suddenly serious and he looked like his former zombie self. "Who?" I asked growing concerned. "He attacked Felix, the other night." "But Felix doesn't have any powers besides tracking" I explained.

"Aro thinks that this vampire is after you because you're the most powerful, and is trying to get as close to you as he can" Marcus said as he placed his arm around me to keep me calm. "The Cullen's will protect you and we'll take care of that pest." I buried my head in his chest "Edward will not be happy." Marcus held me close and he muttered "No he will not, none of them will."


	3. My Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Characters, this is just me writing my ideas and forcing the helpless mortals to read it. (lol)**

**Chapter 3: My Girl**

**Edward's POV**

I watched Carlisle pack his suitcase. He was keeping his mind closed to Edward as he went to and from the closet. "But I don't understand what the big emergency is that the Volturi's would call us?" I asked. "They didn't ask us they asked me" Carlisle said his tone slight annoyed, I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. "Edward please stop that!' Carlisle demanded as he felt me trying to read his mind again. "Why don't you go warn the wolves that we might have an unexpected guest with us?" I nodded and as I walked out I caught one sentence form Carlisle mind that I didn't dwell on. I had heard him say _let her be alright!_

**Carlisle's POV**

I had taken the cab from the airport to their house. Italy was such an amazing place that I hated the fact that his visit was tainted with Bella's new situation. I still couldn't believe that Bella was a vampire and that she had just left leaving Edward and Jacob to worry and wonder. Then again I understood that she was brokenhearted, fatherless, and lost. As the cab approached the castle I felt like I was being watched. I knew it was her.

**Bella's POV**

I stood in the 2nd floor hallway. I stared out the large window as the cab pulled up I watched the blond vampire gracefully get out. Luckily it was a cloudy day so he didn't sparkle. I tapped my black stiletto heeled boot against the floor. I felt Laurent wrap his marble arms around me. I placed my hands on top of his. "Time to face the music" He whispered seductively. I gave a short laugh. I spun around breaking free of his grip. I planted a kiss on his lips. I still never felt the same magic I had with Edward and I felt I never would. He would never forgive me for what I've done for what I became. I took Laurent's hand and led him downstairs. Marcus had led Carlisle into his study. I flicked my wrist and the door banged open. I walked in arrogantly. Marcus always wondered where I my arrogance from and deep down I knew it was from Jacob.

**Carlisle's POV**

I wanted to scream at Marcus for what he had done, but I had heard the prophecy and I always knew this would come. The door of the study banged open and she walked in. She held herself like Edward did, I don't think she even realized it. She walked in with the confidence and detachment of a Queen. She wore tight dark blue jeans with a black corset top. She also wore a black leather jacket for effect. Her dark brown hair tumbled over her shoulders as her piercing green eyes sized be up. Laurent was right behind her.

**Bella's POV**

"I thought the wolves got you" Carlisle said to Laurent clearly trying to avoid eye contact with me. "So did they" Laurent informed. I went over to Daddy and sat down in his big chair. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." Marcus threw me a mock look of anger and I threw him my famous mock pout. "As I was saying Bella need's protection and you were the first ones who came to mind." "You know that this is going to be difficult" Carlisle said in his calming tone. "I know but after Bella killed Victoria I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Wait! She killed Victoria, she was the wolf!" Carlisle stared at me in disbelief. "One of my many unique traits" I said slyly. "Bella can transform herself, she move things with a wave of her hand and she can start fires." "Show me!" Carlisle asked. My body shook with excitement at the thought of showing of. I felt my body shudder and shack and in my place was a large white wolf. When I transformed back I flicked my wrist and Laurent flew backwards hitting the wall. "And now for the finial!" I exclaimed. I snapped my figures and the near by candle light on its own. Carlisle muttered something that even I couldn't hear and for the first time he stared into my eyes. I shifted uncomfortable as Laurent wrapped his arm around my waist.

Carlisle's eyes dropped to Laurent's arm and then turned to Marcus. "We'll take her" Carlisle said a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Wonderful, Bella who would you like to come with you?" Marcus asked knowing I wouldn't go quiet, especially if I was alone. "I'll take Laurent and Heidi" I announced reluctantly. "We'll leave tomorrow, that will give us time before Edward and Jacob comes home." I stumbled as he said this. "Wait Jacob and Edward together, what kind of drugs are they on?" "They drug named Bella" Carlisle whispered to himself. I knew he meant that they were looking for me. "Oh." That was the only thing I could say.


	4. My Perfect Brand of Herion

**Chapter 4: My Perfect Brand of Heroin**

**Alice's POV**

I was so excited that we would have some guests. Even if they were Volturi's they could definitely lighten the mood. I had even heard that they had a new member but every time I tried to see the member in the future an invisible wall came up. Emmett had gone to pick them up. Esme was very excited to see Carlisle she had missed him. Ever since Bella disappeared and Edward wasn't around anymore Esme had grown uneasy any time one of us left.

**Emmett's POV**

I waited for Carlisle at baggage claim. I had grabbed everyone's bags but I still hadn't seen Carlisle or the other three. Emmett watched as some teenage girls stopped and stared at him. They turned to each and blushed and hurriedly walked away. Emmett chuckled to himself. Suddenly Carlisle came into view. "Dad!" Emmett said in his normal voice knowing that Carlisle could hear him. Emmett saw Heidi right behind him. The look on Carlisle face was not good. Emmett watched as Laurent followed Heidi. Emmett clenched his fist as memories of there last meeting came flooding back. Then suddenly he felt like had been knocked out. I watched as a tall, skinny brunette followed behind. It was Bella. She stopped when she saw me. She gave a little shriek and ran towards me. She threw her arms around me. "Emmett it's great to see you." She was different, but the same. "Oh yeah when we get to your house I challenge you to an arm wrestling contest." Emmett's mood suddenly lightened. "OK!" Emmett thought to himself, _she's going down_.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett had driven the Volvo to pick us up. The ride back to the Cullen's, though short, was completely silent. When we pulled I was paralyzed with the sudden rush of memories. Heidi and Laurent waited for me to get out of the car. Laurent offered his hand and I grabbed it. Even if I was the most graceful vampire I still grew thinking about this place. Emmett had already removed our bags from the trunk while Carlisle had retreated to the house to prepare everyone. I thought to myself, _Hurricane Bella is here_. "Are you ready?" Laurent asked curiously. I took hold of his hand and followed Emmett and Heidi inside. Before I went inside I saw that my black Ferrari was parked in the driveway. Daddy had promised my car would be here, I was to see he kept his promise. Emmett noticed the car to. "Is that yours?" "Absolutely it's a Ferrari 360 Spider" I smiled smugly. Emmett nodded his approval. As we entered the house I could smell the faint scent of werewolf. _Jacob_. They had all gathered in the huge family room not expecting me to show up. Emmett went ahead of us and I heard him kiss Rosalie. Heidi and Laurent went ahead and I hid slightly behind the wall. I heard Jasper's calming voice, "I thought there were three of you." "There are" retorted Heidi in her matter-of-fact voice. "Bella," When she said my name I stepped to her side all hell broke loose.

**Esme's POV**

I had gathered the family in the living room waiting for the Volturi's. I didn't exactly like the Volturi's but I respected their power. They were one of the most powerful and largest vampire covens in the world. When Heidi and Laurent walked in a familiar scent followed. I couldn't remember where I had encountered that smell before. Then Heidi said the forbidden name and she suddenly appeared at her side. Her body language was menacing but her face was calm and relaxed. "Bella" the name escaped my lips, the name that I hadn't said in 8 months.

**Bella's POV**

I heard Esme's sweet, chiming voice whisper my name. It sound as if the name had somehow become foreign in this house not said often enough. I looked slightly and saw Rosalie's face fill with so much sadness that I almost cried. Jasper's face was utterly confused and his eyes searched my face. Alice seamed to be squirming with excitement. "I told you she would join us!" Alice screamed as she ran over to me. She wrapped me up into one of her huge big hugs. I threw a "help me" glance at Laurent but he just laughed.

I growled at him and Alice let go in surprise. "Sorry Alice I wasn't growling at you" I responded. "Oh, ok" she threw an awkward glance at Laurent and then smiled. Jasper glided up behind her and wrapped his arms around. I felt my non beating heart break at this sit. Lucky Heidi saved the day. "So have you seen Bella's car?" Rosalie immediately looked interested. "Come on!" I said trying to distract myself.

I led them all back outside. Rosalie's jaw dropped. "WOW!" she rushed over and admired every detail on the car. "Bella how did you get this?" Rosalie asked. "Daddy" I said this before realizing my error. All their faces changed to confusions. "Marcus, I mean" Rosalie nodded and was brought back to reality. "Oh yeah I forget, Edward called before you got here he is coming home early" Jasper said. I snarled at this and Laurent was at my side immediately.

Jasper looked taken aback and Carlisle grew nervous. "AN HOUR!" I screamed so loud that birds in a nearby tree took of running. I flew into a fury; I broke free of Laurent and jumped in my car. I was out of the drive way before anyone could stop me and I speed down the highway. I didn't realize where I was going until I saw the sign. **YOU ARE NOW ENTERING LA PUSH**. I turned down a lonely road and drove towards Sam's house. I could sense Emily there but no Sam. I pulled up and was in the house before Emily could even react to my door slam. She whirled around and screamed. I placed my hand over her mouth before she could finish.

She shuddered at the touch of my cold hand. "Aw, now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" I asked sarcastically. I slowly released her. "How?" Emily asked shakily. "It's a long story" I could smell her blood racing throw her body. The blood held no intoxication; no appeal to me just a useless scent. "Why are you here?" Emily asked as she cautiously inched towards a chair. "I apparently need protection" I used air quotes on the last word and I saw her try to conceal a laugh.

I walked around the small living room and saw a picture of Emily and Sam. Suddenly I sense the Sam coming closer. "Crap" I hissed. "What?" Emily jumped at my voice. Sam was through the door before I could answer. He stared at me for a moment shocked by my appearance. He lunged for me once he caught my scent but I jumped out of the way. I grabbed Emily and held her like a shield. Sam was trying to control himself as I hide behind Emily.

Sam stood statue still; with one swift movement I shoved Emily towards him and was out the door. I just pulled out of the driveway when I heard a long, lone howl. "Nice Bella, Real Nice!" I scolded myself. I drove unnaturally slow back to The Cullen's. _Hour's up_, my mind screamed at me. As I pulled up a mouth watering scent hit me. I knew that the wolves would quite an appetizing meal. I shook my head denying my thirst. I knew that the wolves and the Cullen's were inside, as were Heidi and Laurent. I sulked into the house. The living room seemed smaller with all of them crammed in there. Carlisle sighed and spoke.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie why don't you go upstairs" they all began to protest but Carlisle held up his hand. Emmett stayed to be a body guard. Sam, Paul, and Jared were all standing, while Quil and Embry sat on the couch. I smiled a sinister smile. Quil jumped a little as he meet my gaze. "A little jumpy aren't we puppy?" I joked. Emmett laughed his booming laugh at the new nickname. Paul began to shake; I glided over to Embry and sat next to him. Paul growled and I snarled back. "OK calm down!" Sam shouted.

Embry was obviously disgusted by my scent. I place one finger on his arm. He shied away from my icy touch and Jared had to use all his strength to hold off Paul. "Bella!" Heidi scolded as she and Laurent edged towards the doorway. "What I'm just kidding!" I gave her my signature mock pout, and despite himself Quil laughed. Embry threw him a look. "Sorry" Quil whispered. I eyed him quickly and then retreated to Laurent's side.

"You know the puppies smell absolute delicious!" I felt someone lightly smack me upside the head. Laurent sneered at me. "Ok I can see that we need to clear the room of most of the vampires, so Emmett, Heidi, Laurent go join the others!" Carlisle commanded. After they left Carlisle turned to me. He gave me a pleading look "Bella behave." I nodded and retreated to a corner. "Ok so what was that crack about our blood?" asked Sam. Carlisle looked lost and turned to me. "Easy I'm not really into human blood but werewolf blood seems to be my weakness" I chuckled.

Jared readjusted his grip on Paul. Paul took advantage of Jared moment of weakness and hurled himself at me. I flicked my wrist and Paul flipped onto the couch. Embry's jaw dropped. "Cool!" He seemed intrigued by my power. "She sure is an odd sort of vampire isn't she" Paul growled rubbing his head as he recovered. He went and sat by Embry and Quil. Suddenly I sense another wolf near by and I caught Edward's sense as well. My body tense and I tried to run. Carlisle caught me and held me tight.

I heard the door open and I heard Jacob first. "Hey are you having a meeting without us." They walked into the living room. Jacob had grown a little bit more since I saw him last. Edward was still my beautiful bronze haired angel. I felt a giant hole begin to form in my stomach at the sight of them; I release a deadly growl and Jacob and Edward stopped dead in their tracks. They turned towards me and horror spread across both of their faces. "Hello boys!" I said as I squirmed against Carlisle grip but he just tightened his hold. "Jacob" Sam warned and I saw Jacob begin to shudder violently. Jared grabbed him and pulled him outside. I heard a violent howl and a loud shredding sound outside. Paul ran out after them to restrain Jacob. I turned my attention to Edward. Rage was dripping of him. He looked like he wanted to kill me. I

raised my eyebrow. "SHE WAS WITH THEM!" Edward screamed. Sam winced and Quil's hands flew to his ears. Carlisle released me but stood between me and Edward. Edward narrowed his eyes. "A VOLTURI HOW TYPICAL!" "You weren't going to change me and I need some way to kill Victoria!" I said. Edward laughed "To late she's already dead!" "I know I killed her with one of my many powers!" Edward cringed at this.


	5. Aches

**Chapter 5: Aches**

**Edward's POV**

I felt like I had been ripped to pieces over and over again. After 10 months I had found my angel but she was a vampire, a Volturi no less. Her mind was still closed to me but Jasper could feel the rage and anger flying off of her. Her once brown eyes had changed to a startling green, unlike anything I had seen. From what Carlisle was thinking she was a very powerful vampire. More powerful than she knew.

**Jacob's POV**

I howled in rage as I ran further into the woods. _My Bella, My love, a filthy bloodsucker, _My body felt numb from the pain of heart break. _This is his entire fault!_ My mind screamed but then another half was screaming that she had been weak and that it was my fault for not protecting her. When I reached a clearing I stopped running. My mind flooded with the others thoughts. _I can believe she called Quil puppy_, _she actually wants to drink our blood_, _I want to rip her apart for doing this to Jake_. I took some deep breaths and headed back to the house. I needed answers.

**Bella's POV**

I had run outside and found Laurent leaning casually on my car. I started ranting at that point. "I can't believe his nerve I mean he leaves and I'm suppose to forget; he is such a …I can't even find a word for what he is!" at that point I was near screeching. Suddenly Jacob walked out of the woods followed by Paul and Jared. I threw my hands in the air and said loud enough for them to hear "Oh now it's a damn party!" Jacob stopped about 3 feet away from me and just glared at me for what seem like an hour. "Are you going to speak or not, because I can't read minds!" I said in a mocking tone.

Jacob's eyes flickered to Laurent and recognition crossed his face. "How did you survive?" "You didn't burn my remains pup" Laurent sneered. "Well I wouldn't be making that mistake again, now will I" Jacob took a step towards him; I flung myself in front of him. "Really boys you want to do this here and now?" Jacob looked at me and backed off. Edward, Sam, Embry, Quil, and Carlisle came out of the house. "Come on we have to go" announced Sam. "I'll be seeing you puppy!" I waved to Quil and Jacob and skipped into the house. Edward, I knew he would, followed me. I went upstairs and walked into Rosalie's room.

She and Emmett had been sitting on the bed talking about something. "Discussing me?" I asked as I hopped on the bed. Emmett laughed and Rosalie threw him an evil look. "Are you sure you can't read minds!" Edward asked as he leaned against the door frame. "No I'm just very intuitive" I retorted. "So what have you two been up to in my absence" I asked redirecting my attention to Rosalie and Emmett. "Nothing much, how about you?" Rosalie asked through gritted teeth. I sensed Edward inch his way slowly into the room.

"Shopping, partying, and Training" I explained. "Training?" Edward said and he arched an eyebrow. "Yes training for fighting, but I don't really need it." "Oh and why is that?" Edward asked mockingly. "Cause I can just do this!" with that I waved my hand and Emmett flipped off the bed and hit the wall. Rosalie tried not to laugh while Edward's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Emmett stood up and his eyes were smiling, that evil smile like he had the perfect pay back. I gave him a mock look of horror and ran from the room. Emmett came behind me ready to exact his revenge.

**Edward's POV**

I looked after her mournfully and went to sit next to Rosalie. She tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear and began to talk. "Edward a least she's happy." "But she's not a happy human!" I complained. "Did you really expect her to be?"

"Yes, Rose I expected her to move on, not go and get herself bitten. My human angel is gone."

"But now you can be with her and she's still the same underneath!"

"Yeah right she hate's me Jasper could sense it!"

"But Jasper also sensed longing and love too, you can't ignore that!"

I became angry and stomped from the room.

_**Later That Night…**_

I looked from my book to the clock. It read 3:30. I heard someone moving outside my door and then heard them walk away. I knew it was her. I followed her scent and found her in the other living room that held my piano. I remained hidden in the shadows but she sensed me. "It's not nice to sneak up on people!" she growled. If I had a pulse it would have begun to race at the venom in her voice.


	6. A Choice

**Chapter 6: A Choice**

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at the ceiling trying to avoid eye contact. He came closer than I liked. "Bella..." "Don't even try to say your sorry!" I cut in. He looked startled and hurt. _Good_, I thought to myself _after leaving me the way he did he deserves this_. "Bella I could have taken care of Victoria if you had just waited" Edward said sadly. "But I wanted this, it was my battle not your!" I pointed out. "Bella when I left you promised me that you would stay out of trouble!" I cringed as he said this, the memories came flooding back.

"Bella I don't want you to come!"

"You…don't…want…me?"

"No."

I closed my eyes trying to close out the pain of that memory that was creeping back under my skin. My eyes flew open, because Edward had taken two more steps towards me. I backed away again. If I had still been human I would have broke down into tears right then. "I really don't want to discuss this right now so if…" I tried to walk away but Edward grabbed my arm. I relished his touch for 2 seconds and then freed myself. Before he could stop me again I ran out to the garage and looked the door. I knew that wouldn't really stop him but he took the hint. I slide to the floor and leaned against the door. I banged my head against the door harder than intended and heard a deafen thud. I feel backwards and looked up. Edward had the stupidest look on his face as he tried not the laugh. Everyone came running down. They all took one look at me lying on top of the unhinged door and burst into fits of laughs. "What happened?" asked Carlisle trying to remain calm. "Bella...broke the…door!" Edward said in between laughs. "Oh sure lets all laugh at the klutzy vampire!" I said sarcastically. I kicked my legs out and landed on my feet again. "I think I'll pay the puppies a little visit" I said preparing to leave. "Bella it's 4:00 in the morning" Esme said in her motherly way. "What if I take someone with me?" I asked. Esme nodded her head. I saw Edward about to volunteer so I started abruptly. "Jasper come on!" I went to grab Jasper's wrist and then stopped. All of a sudden a searing pain ripped through me. I screamed and hit the floor. It felt like the pain when I had been changed but worse. I tried to curl into a ball but the pain intensified. I saw Jasper cringing.

**JASPER'S POV**

Bella said my name and went to pull me after her. I saw Edward prepare a growl and then Bella screamed. I felt a burning pain run through me as she hit the floor and screamed again. Edward was at her side instantly. Carlisle knelt down to help her. I couldn't stand the pain and I left the room, Alice following me.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella had stopped screaming but she was whimpering a little as Carlisle check her over. "Are you all right?" I asked concerned when I saw the pained look in her eyes as she sat up. Shook her head no. "He was trying to track her!" Carlisle hissed. Bella and I both looked at him simultaneously. "What?" "The vampire that attacked you he was trying to track you but it didn't work." "Obviously" Bella winced as she stood up. She rocked back and I caught her before she hit the floor. _Just like old times. _I let go of her startled. She gasped and hit the floor. Carlisle looked up stunned. "Edward!" Bella threw me an evil look. "I'm sorry I just…I thought…I think I just heard Bella's thought!" Her jaw dropped. Esme threw Carlisle a worried look. He gave a defeated sigh, "Edward, Bella please come with me to my office." Bella was on her feet again and they followed him down the hall. Once in side Bella flopped into the nearest chair. Carlisle went to sit behind his desk and closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then began speaking. "I'm sure you've noticed that Bella is not an ordinary vampire" we nodded, "There is something that both of you should know." "About three hundred years ago a little time after my rebirth an old vampire came around. He was going on about some prophecy and such. The Volutri's were intrigued so they offered him some shelter. Aro's repeatedly ask the vampire about this prophecy but the vampire was very shaken up by it. Finally he told Aro's." Carlisle pulled an ancient piece of paper out of the drawer and placed it on the table. We went and looked at it.


	7. The Emerald Eyed Demon

**Chapter 7: The Emerald Eyed **_**Demon**_

**BELLA'S POV**

_A human will enter this world as innocent as can be, _

_But she will choose to join us and then our fate is hers._

_The demon with the emerald eyes and the dazzling skin_

_Will draw a vampire to her and their love will be epic,_

_But danger comes and destroys her life._

_When she is formed she will unite the mortal enemies; _

_Werewolf and Vampire._

_She will be more powerful than any and will pose no threat to humans,_

_She will be envied and hunted but none will find her._

_This vampire must be destroyed or our days in existences are numbered._

I began to shake at the last line. Edward growled when he finished. I raised my eyes to look at Carlisle. He looked deeply concerned. When I tried to speak nothing but a tearless sob escaped by lips. I glared at the piece of parchment and suddenly it burst into flames. We all jumped back started. Luckily Carlisle saved it in time. "Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I don't know what happened I've never done that with my eyes before!" I cried. Edward looked torn. I knew he wanted to comfort me but he could feel my resentment. "That's about me right?" Carlisle nodded and I went rigid. "That's why that vampire wants my powers!" my head was spinning. _The demon_, that was the phrase that was eating me up. Before they could stop me I was outside and in my car. I flew down the road not really looking were I was going.

When I stopped I saw that I was at the beach that this whole thing had started at. I got out of my car and walked onto the sand. I sat there and let the cool beach breeze wash over me. I played with the necklace I had and thought about that piece of paper. _The demon, _I couldn't shake that phrase. _The demon, you're a demon Bella you know you are! _I shook my head and began my tearless sobs again. Suddenly I had an idea. I didn't know why I want to do it, I knew it would hurt me but I wanted to try. I glided up to the cliff where I had jumped from at the end of spring break. I looked over the edge. Even as an invincible vampire I was still a little afraid of heights. I prepared to jump, but then two hot muscular arms grabbed my waist. I heard his voice in my ear, "Oh no we're not playing that game again!"

I grinned as Jacob released me. I smiled at him shyly. "How did you know?" "I caught your scent and I said to myself now what could she possibly be doing here?" He looked at me and saw that I was distressed. "What's wrong?" "Nothing!" I lied. "Bella even as a vampire you are a terrible liar." I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Tell me!" even if Jacob was still upset he really did care. "I have a prophecy written about" and with that I repeated the words back to him. When I finished he had his fists clenched. I knew he was trying hard not to lose his temper, but if his anger was for me or the prophecy I didn't know. He finally spoke, "Bella have you ever killed a human?" "NO!" I gasped. Jacob's face softened at this. "I'm sorry Jake about the last few months" Jacob nodded, "tell that to the blood…I mean Edward." I shifted uncomfortably. "Bella, I never got a chance to tell you something before you left" Jacob was staring at the ground. "What?" "Well I was going to tell human Bella that I loved her."

**JACOB'S POV**

"Well I was going to tell human Bella that I loved her." I looked up and Bella looked unnerved. Her eyes were hard as stone and her body had stiffened. She was staring right at me her arms crossed her hand balled into fists. I wanted to try something even if her stench was awful, it was getting easier to ignore. I grabbed her face and kissed her. She seemed startled by this. Her lips were cold and hard, very different from what I had imagined. I pulled away and stepped back. She continued to stare blankly at me. Then she snickered. "What?" I asked startled by her reaction. "You just kissed a vampire!" she giggled again. I rolled my eyes knowing that we weren't going to have a moment. "Be serious Bella!" I was a little hurt, but a little relieved by her reaction. "Bella did you feel anything!" I asked stupidly. Her eyes grew sad and she shook her head. "It's him isn't, even if you don't want to say it out loud you know it's always Edward." She looked down at her shoes, and seemed upset.

**BELLA'S POV**

I tilted my head to the side as if I was examining shoes. "Bella!" Jacob called grabbing my attention. "What?" I said irritably. "Your phone!" Jacob said. I then just heard my cell start ringing. I answered it. "Hello?" "Bella, hi!" It was Laurent. "Hey what's up?" "We've been worried where you are?" I smiled at Jake. "I'm on my way back. Ok?" "Ok, bye!" Laurent hung-up. I closed the phone and looked at Jacob. "I gotta go!" "Ok!" Jacob gave me a hug and I walked away. I was about halfway home when I ran out of gas. I got out to check the gas tank. It was open. Suddenly I felt two cold arms grab me. "Finally Got You!" I suddenly felt something hard connect with my head and then darkness.

That damn vampire that had been hunting me finally got me. I tried to get up but he somehow used his own power to keep me pinned to the ground. "You know you were very hard to find, but once I looked into your past a little it was easy to figure out." He explained. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't formally introduce myself, my name is Henry, and you are Bella Volturi! Pity, I'm finally in the mists of a Volturi and I have to kill them!" he made a fake sad face. "Oh well!" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. Henry walked around my limb body as if appraising his work. I heard light footsteps and a familiar voice. "Hello darling" Laurent sneered. I was in complete shock. "Laurent?" I said surprised. "Didn't expect it did you, know but Henry used a few tricks and I gained the Volturi's trust quite easily.

"She must be curious as to how we have such powers" Henry said mockingly. Laurent laughed and picked me up by my neck. Even if I didn't breath it still was uncomfortable. I squirmed but I was growing weaker with the struggle. I moved my hand slightly making Laurent and Henry go flying and hit the wall with a sickening thud. I tried to run and almost made it. Henry was on me in a second. He pinned me to the ground again. He bent down. Henry smiled an evil smile and then reached down and placed his hand over my silent heart. I felt an indescribable pain run through me. My scream pierced the air as Henry began to drain my powers. I heard Laurent laughing wickedly somewhere close by.


	8. Fire, Wolf, and Movement

**Chapter 8: Fire, Wolf, and Movement**

**EDWARD'S POV**

It had been three hours since we had last heard from Bella. I paced the dining room as Jacob explained when he had seen her last. I read Jacob's thought, _kissing a vampire's kind of weird! _I saw the incident play out in his head and smiled to myself. Then a thought struck me. "Carlisle what if that vampire got her!" Carlisle's head shot up and he agreed with my theory. "Alice try and see if you can see and Jasper see if you can feel her out!" Suddenly we heard a distant scream. Everyone looked around confused. "It's Her!" Alice shouted. Jasper was feeling the massive amount of pain behind the scream. "Where is she?" I said trying to remain calm. "A warehouse somewhere in Port Angeles" Alice said. "Let's go!" I demanded. Jacob, Sam, and Emmett followed behind me.

**BELLA'S POV**

I was gasping for the useless air. I couldn't stop shaking I felt so weak, human again. Henry was playing with my powers setting boxes on fire and throwing them at the wall. Then turning into an owl and flying around the ceiling. Laurent chuckled at the scene; he walked over to me and then kicked me. I whimpered and curled up into a ball. Henry flicked his wrist and I hit the wall full speed. I felt some rib breaks as I hit the ground again. "These powers are just amazing; I don't know why you didn't show off more often!" Henry smirked. I thought I heard a tire squeal in the distance but I wasn't sure. Suddenly I was flying again and hit another wall. Laurent walked over and attacked. I tried to get him off but I was too weak. I felt him ripping at my skin. Suddenly I heard a loud crashing noise and growls. Edward tackled Henry as Jacob went after Laurent. I moaned as I tried to move. Emmett ran over to me. "Bella!" I tried to answer but I couldn't; it felt like I was about to go to sleep. He picked me up and that was the last thing I remembered.

_**2 days…**_

I felt like I had awakened from a deep sleep, though I knew I hadn't slept at all. I rolled over and saw Marcus sitting in a chair near the bed. "DADDY!" I screamed and then cringed as the weakness overwhelmed me. "Steady!" Marcus said. I laid back down and he smoothed my hair. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He grew suddenly very serious. "I won't" I said quietly. "I can't believe Laurent betrayed us after everything Aro's has done for him! When I get my hands on him…" Marcus snarled. "Wait didn't you catch him?" I asked startled. Marcus shook his head, "We got Henry but not him!" I sat up finally with a slight struggle. "Your powers should be back in a few days." "Just like last time?" "Just like last time." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I got to my feet when Marcus had reached the door. Edward and Alice were waiting.

"Bella your better!" Alice cried. She ran towards me but stopped short remembering my pain. "Sorry!" Edward was just standing in the doorway looking a little torn between bolting or staying. "So you and Jake got him?" I asked finally. Edward's head shot up and he looked at me. He nodded his head slowly. "I'm going to go!" Marcus said. He was about to walk out when he stopped. "Bella remember to get your stuff together!" "WHAT? WHY?" I asked startled again. "I'm taking you back to Italy, don't worry the Cullen's will come and help" Marcus finished and walked away. "Don't worry I'll pack your stuff!" declared Alice. She ran from the room and Edward just stared after her. He then turned back to me. I raised an eyebrow, and then smiled an evil smile. "Oh! Italy+ Edward Major Fun for Bella" I joked. Edward threw me a fake terrified glance as he slowly inched his way out of the room.

**THE VOLTURI'S PRIVATE JET**

I was in a very bad mood the next morning as we got on the plan. Marcus sat in his favorite chair. Heidi went and sat next to Felix and wrapped her hand around his. Carlisle and Esme went to sit by Marcus while Jasper and Alice sat a little ways away from Heidi and Felix. When I got on the plane I saw Demetri sitting in the back corner of the area. I walked over to him while Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett followed behind. I sat down next to him while Rosalie and Emmett sat across from us. Edward to the empty spot next to me. Demetri noticed my eyes had turned a very dark green. "Someone looks hungry!" he stated. I gave him a kick and felt Edward slyly check my eyes as well. "Fine!" I threw up my hands in defeat. I headed over to the fridge and opened it. There were water bottles full of pig's blood in there. I grabbed one and flopped back down. After I took a drink I noticed the hungry look in Emmett's eyes. "If your hungry help yourself!" I informed. He jumped up and practically pounced on the fridge. "He hasn't hunted in a while!" Rosalie explained as Emmett joined us again.

About 2 hours into the flight I was bored. "Let's play a game!" I demanded. "And what would the princess like to play?" Demetri asked sarcastically. My bad mood returned. "How about throw Demetri out the window!" I grumbled. "Oh I want to play!" Emmett announced. Edward and Rosalie started laughing. I scowled at Demetri. "Are you going to be like this until you get your powers back?" He asked irritably. "You bet!" I turned to Edward. "Let's play what I am thinking!" I said jokingly. Edward chuckled and then whispered, "We'd win!"


	9. Fly Away Home

**Chapter 9: Fly Away Home**

Once we landed I think every vampire on that plane gave a sigh of relief. First off leave Emmett without any entertainment for 3 hours and you will not make it out unscarred. If you're human. Also halfway through the flight Carlisle and Marcus got into a little spat over something so stupid that I don't even remember. We waited until a cloud passed over the sun and then we raced to the black limo waiting for us. Gianna sat in the driver's seat as we got in. As we drove I just gazed out the window at land passing us by. I looked away and saw Edward watching me. As soon as I met his look he turned away. Finally we pulled up to the house. The sun was hidden by a cluster of clouds so we could go at human pace. As we walked through the door I felt so relieved to be home. **(I have the house on my profile) **

I turned and saw that Esme was admiring the elaborate decorating tastes that Aro's had. "Do you want a tour?" I asked sweetly. "Oh please!" Alice said. Suddenly Aro's and Caius walked in. "Marcus your back!" Aro's exclaimed. Caius just stood in the back and he gave a slight nod. "Bella was going to give the Cullen's a tour" Marcus informed. "Of course, why don't we show Carlisle and Esme their rooms and Bella can show the others around?" Carlisle and Esme followed the three of them, while I led the others outside. I saw Emmett get an evil look in his eyes when he saw the pool. Rosalie elbowed him in the side. "Don't even think about!" Edward hissed. Emmett looked disappointed. When I showed them the game room and the theater he perked up. We had all forms of entertainment. While Emmett, Jasper, and Edward inspected the games, Alice dragged me away. "Let's see your room!" Rosalie followed us back downstairs. I led them into my room. They loved it. The soft cream and gold was everywhere. Rosalie didn't really show interest until we reached the closet. Then she started examining every inch of clothing I had. Suddenly she pulled out a dress I had worn to a "business" gala with Aro's.

"Bella this is stunning!" Rosalie exclaimed. I looked at her suspiously. "Thanks" I said quietly. "Put it on!" Alice said. "What, Alice no I…" "Please Bella I just want to see what you look like!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine!" I growled. Once I had it on Alice had another brilliantly, wonderful idea. "L;et go show the boys!" I knew what she was doing. She didn't care if Emmett or Jasper saw me, she wanted Edward to see me. Before I could even think of a protest she grabbed my arm and dragged me back to them. I tried to fight her off but Rosalie was right behind me. Edward was looking at our complicated sound system when we walked in. Emmett and Jasper looked up and then they looked at Edward. He turned around, and if I were human I swear my race would have been beat red. Surprise was in his eyes, then confusion, the lust, then longing. As soon as Alice let go I was out of there and back into my regular cloths. Demetri was lying casual on my bed when I came back from the closet. "So, how was Forks?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine!" I said through gritted teeth. He grew serious. "I told you we shouldn't trust Laurent, but did you listen no you were to hell bent on making that other one jealous that you couldn't see!" "Excuse me for trying to find some good in people!" I snarled back. "Good, People! Bella were vampires for crying out loud!" Demetri waved his hands about in a flurry of movement. "OH! So Now I Can't Have Any EMOTIONS!" "RIGHT!" I turned and stomped down the stairs. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs I screamed out of anger.

Demetri covered his ears and a glass flower vase nearby cracked a little. Marcus was in front of me in a second, while I heard Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper run down the stairs. Marcus turned his head and looked at the vase. "Aro's will not be happy" He said calmly. I felt my anger bubble again; suddenly the vase shook and flipped off its stand. I had one of my powers back. I forget all my anger and began dancing around. "I got a power back!" I sang. Marcus, knowing the storm was over, walked back to the couch. Last time my powers had come back one at a time; I guess it was the same again. I flicked my wrist and a book nearby flew onto the floor. I kept this up for another minute. Then Demetri tensed up. Felix flew down the stairs and was sniffing the air. I couldn't smell anything and neither could anyone else. "Laurent!" growled Demetri. I heard a snarl building in Edward's chest.


	10. Neither Friend Nor Foe

**Sorry about the lack of spaces in the last chapter I thought I had edited it before I posted it so again really sorry I will make sure to triple check things.**

**Chapter 10: Neither Friend Nor Foe**

Marcus' face became very angry. Jane and Alec walked through the front door at that moment with Heidi. "Heidi take Bella upstairs and stay there" Felix said. Heidi looked around confused. "The rest of you come with us and see if you can track him down" Felix continued. Heidi grabbed my arm and at vampire speed ran upstairs. I walked over to my window and watched them go. It began to rain as the last of them, Jasper, disappeared into the trees. Heidi sat down on the bed and sighed. "You are definitely a magnet for trouble little sister." I growled. "Temper, temper!" Heidi sarcastically scolded. I kept watching the yard until I saw Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie return. Heidi and I met them at the door "What happened? Where are others?" I said as they sat down on the couch.

"We had to split up!" Rosalie said curtly. I saw startled by how she said that. "Laurent wasn't alone" explained Emmett. "WHAT!" I said harshly. Rosalie threw me a dirty look as Emmett continued. "There were 5 other vampire's with him. Big, vicious things, more like rabid beasts that vampires" Emmett said with a shudder. Fear coursed through my veins at this. Anything that could make Emmett scared was something only nightmares were made of. "Emmett, Felix, and Edward took one out" Alice added. "Then Laurent sent the other 4 after us so Edward said we should split up to confuse them." Heidi began to pace; her expression had concern all over it. Jane and Alec flew through the door at that moment. They both had cuts all over them, and they were alone. "Where…" Heidi started but Jane interrupted her. "I don't know we lost them." "So now were missing Felix, Demetri, and Edward" Rosalie said as if creating a check list.

Aro, Caius, Marcus, Esme, and Carlisle all came through the kitchen using the back entrance. "What happened!" exclaimed Esme as she looked at Jane and Alec. Alec explained everything to them since they had gone the other way. My emotions were about to burst so I left the room not wanting to be questioned my Jasper. As soon as I shut my door I broke down into the tearless sobs. I fell on the floor gather my knees to my chest. I watched the rain pour down and the lightening flash. The sky grew darker and my fear grew worse. I heard a noise down stairs and was on my feet and there in a matter of seconds. Felix and Edward were helping Demetri inside. Demetri was deeply cut and limping. Everyone was trying to help them. After they sat him down Heidi rushed towards Felix.

I looked at Edward; he had some minor cuts and that was it. His eyes were filled with anger. "One of the things caught up with us and attack him" Edward's voice was shaking as he tried to control his rage. Heidi was smothering Felix in kisses and telling him never to do that again. I turned my head away feeling the pain surface. Later that night I was waiting for a chance to talk to Edward. Demetri was healing fast but not as fast as normal. They had really done a number on him. Edward came out of Demetri's room and I grabbed him. "Is he alright?" I said anxiously. He gave a small nod. "Are _you_ alright?" he shook his head. I tilted my head to the side confused. He sighed and grabbed my hand. He led me into Aro, Caius, and Marcus' study. When released my hand I almost screamed in protest.

I had gone 10 months without prolonged contact with him and I hated not having him near. Then I remembered that even after I had saved his life he still chose to leave again. Edward finally spoke, "Bella." "Edward" I remarked. "I'm worried about you." "Why?" I asked. "Laurent has learned a lot from _James_" Edward growled as he said his name. "Those… things could rip you apart in minutes, even if you were using your powers." I grew stiff and shook my head in ignorance. "Your wrong" my voice became shaky. Edward took a step towards me, but I backed up, no more torture. "I didn't mean to scare you but I want you to be ready" Edward whispered. His eyes were a dull copper color. We stood in silence for a while. "I never stopped needing you" Edward whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. I looked up at him out of shock. He was watching me and my reaction. I wanted to tell him how much I missed him and how I hated being apart, but I chickened out.


	11. The Four Stages of Grief

**Chapter 11: The Four Stages of Grief**

**EDWARD'S POV**

"I never stopped needing you" I said this to myself but she heard. I looked up and her face was cover in shock. I waited for her to respond. I felt like such an idiot, I ruined her life and basically killed her and I expected her to forgive me so easily. Finally she spoke, but not what I wanted to hear. "I have to go" she announced. She ran from the room and I was left to wallow in self pity.

**BELLA'S POV**

I lay down on my bed and tried to block out the pain. It was a good strategy last time. Yet some people didn't think it was right. They obviously never fell truly in love with a vampire. I stayed that way, barely aware of what was going on around me, for the rest of the night and half of the next day. Sometime in between I felt my powers return but I didn't test them out. Esme came into the room and knelt by my bed. I slowly moved my eyes to look at her and she smiled; but her eyes were filled with sorrow. "Darling, I'm sorry for all this trouble." She grasped my hand and I suddenly wanted to mourn my mother, my human mother who I had left wondering. "I messed…everything…up!" I cried. "No! Bella you didn't!" Esme tried to say. "Yes I did! I broke his heart and I hurt everyone around me!" I screamed. I stood up and walked away.

Rosalie had been listening. She followed me down the stairs, and outside onto the patio. "You're Pathetic!" She hissed. I whirled around. "And you're immature!" I said bitingly. "You should have just stayed away from us!" "He would have found me eventuality!" I shouted. "Do You Enjoy Hurting Him, Cause It Sure Seems Like It!" Rosalie bared her teeth. I growled at her, Big Mistake! Rosalie flew at me and pummeled me to the ground. She pinned my arms above my head. As I struggled to break free, Emmett came running out. "What are you doing?" Emmett yelled. Rosalie ignored him, "He Can't Live without You and You Don't CARE!" Rosalie snarled. "I CARE!" I screeched. Emmett pulled Rosalie off of me and held onto her. "YOU'RE WHY HE'S LEAVING!" She shouted before she began to calm down. "He's leaving?" I asked sounding like a clueless child. "He's packing right now!" Emmett said.

Before he even finished I was running to Edward's room. When I opened the door to his room he was packing his cloths at a human pace. "You're leaving?" I asked. "It's for the best" he shrugged. "The best for whom?" I asked shaking. He stopped and looked at me; confusion in his eyes. "For you, of course!" He turned back to the dresser and started pulling out some more cloths. "Please don't leave! You always leave!" I begged. I ran to the suitcase and tried to unpack it. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "I'm sorry!" my eyes were burning from tears that wouldn't come. He held my face in his hands and I could only think of how wonderful it was to be that close to him.

"For what?" He asked his eyes searching my face. "For hurting you, I didn't mean to; I was scared; I didn't want to tell you that I still loved you and then have you leave again" I gasped. "I still love you!" I looked into his eyes. "And if you want me I'll stay." Edward brought my face closer to his. "Stay." That was all I could say before I felt Edward's cold lips against mine. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled closer. I didn't want to stop. I had missed him so much and couldn't be without him. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other on the back of my neck. Finally we reluctantly pulled apart. He kissed my neck, then my cheek, then my lips again. He didn't feel so cold and marble like now that I was a vampire as well. He brought his lips to my ear.

"I missed you" he whispered, his breathe tickling my cheek. "I missed you too." We were kissing again the intensity growing. I placed my hand on his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. I threw it across the room. He picked me up and laid me on the bed. I flipped him on his back and kissed his neck. He kissed my lips again sending shivers down my spine. He unbuttoned my shirt and threw it by his.


	12. The Lion and The Lamb

**Chapter 12: The Lion and The Lamb **

_Later On… _

Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist and the other running through my hair that was spread out on the pillow. I turned and faced him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me. I smiled and snuggled closer pressing my head against his chest. He kissed my head as we lay in silence for a moment. "Tell me what you're thinking." Edward said. I looked at him and smiled. "Guess!" I joked. He rolled his eyes and tickled my side. "No fair!" I pouted. He laughed his musical laugh. His eyes were brighter and happier. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I ran my hand down his arm and he shuddered a little. "Now you don't have to be bored watching me sleep!" I announced. He kissed my hand and said, "I was never bored!" I giggled. Silence came again as we stared at each other. "Honestly please just tell me what's running through that pretty head before I go insane!" Edward begged. "I was just thinking how happy I am." Edward's expression grew soft and he kissed my forehead. "I'm never leaving you again." "Promise?" I asked coyly. "Promise!" Edward said. "Pinky promise!" I laughed. Edward began to shake with laughter, "Pinky promise!" he said.

"Good!" I smirked. I tried to get up but Edward pulled me back. "And where are you going!?" he asked as he kissed my cheek. "I was going to go back downstairs, so the others don't think I killed you and am now a fugitive!" "They are definitely not thinking that!" I punched his arm. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" He glared at the use of his full name. I laughed again. "What?" he asked. "You're dazzling me again!" He let me go and I put my clothes back on. I turned around and looked at Edward. "Are you coming?" He was dressed and by my side in seconds. I held his hand as we walked back inside. When we got into the living room I took his face in my hands and kissed him. "I love doing that!" I informed him. We heard a squeal and I turned around. Alice and Jasper were standing behind us. She gathered me up into a hug and I heard Edward laughing. "You two are back together!" she exclaimed as she released me. I looked at Edward and saw that he was looking at her in shock. "You had a vision of this!" he must have read her mind. "Maybe!" she said innocently.

I opened my mouth to comment on her snooping habits but Edward placed his hand over my mouth and stopped me. Jasper was laughing as Alice looked at him confused. Edward released me and placed his arms around my waist. Demetri walked by us. "Hey, look! You two aren't killing each other!" Edward glared at Alice. "Who else did you tell?!" "No one I swear!" Demetri laughed. "Please! The pixie told everyone! She danced down the hallway shouting, 'they're back together!" My jaw dropped, "Alice you didn't!" "I'm sorry I was just so happy and Jasper was getting annoyed with the excitement!" Edward smirked and I grew worried. _Aro's a minor problem, but I could take care of him if it came down to that._ Emmett came rumbling down the stairs and grabbed me from Edward's arms. He gathered me up in a hug, but let me go when Edward insisted that I be returned. I snuggled back to Edward's cold embrace and watched Emmett do a happy dance. Demetri ran from the room when Emmett insisted that he do a repeat of the dance. I heard my cell phone ring from upstairs in my room. Edward followed me upstairs and I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella." said a cold voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"James!"

**Special thanks to my beta xKissxAtxTwilightx!! You rock!**


	13. Old Faces

**Chapter 13: Old Faces**

Edward gave a loud growl and stepped towards me where I still had the phone frozen at my ear. "Ha! I heard that you and your boy toy were back together. Don't worry, I don't mind him listening." "How?" was all I could muster. I felt Edward slowly slide the phone out of my hand and put it on speaker. "Well you see darling Bella, when you went on your little power trip 3 months ago Laurent was nearby, obediently taking notes." Edward became confused and he let a tiny snarl escape his throat. "Oh now Bella, I see you haven't told him about that. Really, how do you expect it to work out when he doesn't know how evil you can be?!" I nearly crushed the phone in my hand as he said that. "Sorry to cut our chat short but I am feeling a little peckish. Ciao!" The line went dead.

I looked at Edward and cringed. He was staring at me his eyes grow darker by the minute. "We need to talk." He nodded and sat on the edge of my bed. I settled down on the chair nearby. "What was he talking about?" Edward asked through gritted teeth. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Edward I'm not your typical vampire." "Well, I knew that already so tell me something I don't know." "3 months ago I was in Aro's study looking through his books. I found one that had a bunch of spells in them. One of them was a spell to bring a vampire back from the dead." Edward stiffened but I ignored it and continued, "I tested out a few of the spells and I was hooked. The power was addicting. I was feeding off of it. Finally, I lost control. I made a building blow-up. No one died but a few were severely injured. That pulled me back and I stopped, but Laurent was always there and he was always paying attention."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and laid back on my bed. He remained dead still with his arms folded across his chest for the next three minutes. "Edward?" I asked quietly. His eyes opened and he looked at me. He unfolded his arms and made a space for me. I was in his arms in a second. I pressed my face into his shirt and inhaled his scent. He stroked my hair and kissed my head. "I'm sorry." Edward placed one finger on my lips to stop me. "Don't." I nodded. "I need to take care of this James problem once and for all!" "You mean we need to take care of it!" I corrected. Edward sat straight up and looked very angry as he spoke. "You are not going anywhere near him!" "Excuse me?" I said as I jumped off the bed. "You heard me! I can handle it!"

"Okay, sure you can but tell me, what am I supposed to do when James comes after me and tells me your dead!? Ugh!" Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes! I am helping and that is final!" I shouted. "Bella..." Edward started. I held up my hand to stop him from talking. "It's final!" I breezed past him and ran to Marcus' study. He was sitting at his desk reading over some papers and looked up as I burst in. "Talk to him!" I pointed at Edward as he followed me in. Marcus looked confused. I explained the James phone call incident to him and Edward's refusal to let me go. "I agree with Edward." Marcus said when I finished. I screeched, "What?!" "Bella it's to dangerous." "Oh please!" "Bella, you are not going!" Marcus announced.

"Well to bad, cause I'm going!" I stormed out and went to find Alice. Rosalie and Alice were waiting in my room as I returned. "We heard your discussion." "Just say fight, Rosalie." I said as I leaned against the door. "Bella, I tried to see what happens but James and Laurent are keeping their minds undecided about what they want to do." I growled out of frustration. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward came into the room. "What's this we hear about a fight?" asked Jasper. "You told them?" I asked directing my question at Edward. "Absolutely. They will be helping me while you stay here." he said, very proud of himself.

"I am not staying here!" I stomped my foot like a three year old that had been refused candy at their demand. Emmett looked severely amused by my behavior. "Edward, I am not some weak human anymore. I can fend for myself." I continued. "I know but your not going." I was about ready to scream out of annoyance when my cellphone began to ring on the nightstand. I answered it as Edward flew into the room.

"Ok here are you directions Bella!"


	14. Achilles Heel

**Chapter 14: Achilles Heel**

You and Edward will meet me and Laurent in the old building on West Dr. You two will come alone and if you don't I'll send one of my little beasts after your mother." I gulped and nodded, "Ok!" "Wonderful see you in three hours!" I ended the call twirled around. "You heard him!"

Edward looked really pissed off but he knew that James was serious about my mom. "Do you see anything Alice?" I asked. She shook her head, "still undecided." "Can all of you leave I need to talk to Bella" Edward said suddenly. He looked deep upset by the fact that I was coming along. When they left Edward reached to shut the door but I flicked my wrist and it slammed shut.

"Thanks." Edward approached me and cupped my chin in his hand. He pulled my face towards him and kissed me lightly. When he pulled away he whispered, "You are staying." I pushed him away and growled.

"You are unbelievable!" "Bella you will get hurt and then killed!" "No I won't!" Edward growled and came closer towards me I backed up until I was against the wall. He placed his hand against the wall and leaned towards me. "Please" his eyes were pleading but I shook my head.

He pulled me back to him and held me close. It seemed like we stood there for hours but it was only fifteen minutes. "We need to get ready" Edward nodded and let go. He kissed one last time and went to change. I gave a guilty sigh and went to Aro's study. He was waiting for me. He just watched as I made my way over to the spell books. "Take it easy on those things"

Aro's chuckled and left the room. I pulled the largest book off the shelf and opened it to the middle page. I placed my hands over the book and recited the power summoning spell.

_That which was lost now be returned,_

_Flow freely through me until it burns._

_The power held inside is now all mine._

A strong wind came blowing through the room. I felt myself grow stronger and more powerful as the power came began raging through me. I had to use all my will power to stay under control. Finally I was finished. I felt like on was walking on air and as I walked from the room I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

I hissed at my reflection and snuck out of the house. Nobody notice as I crept outside and got into my car. I started the car silent and flew out of the drive way going at an unnatural speed, even for a vampire. I got out of the car and walked towards the door. As I walked inside I remembered my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes had changed they weren't the beautiful inhuman green anymore.

No they were a blazing, hateful crimson.


	15. Can Only Make Me Stronger

**Chapter 15: Can Only Make Me Stronger**

The door flew open when I flicked my wrist. The inside was dark but I could sense the vampires inside, and I could feel them take notice of my presence. I found Laurent waiting nervously for me as I walked into the room. He became even more edgy when he saw my eyes. "James I don't we should do this" Laurent whispered to someone who was standing with there back to me. "Bella you're early" James said as he turned around.

The sight of him was something from horror films. He was much paler than normal and his eyes were the dullest color red.

He caught me giving him a once over and laughed. Laurent winced, and James continued "As you can see Bella I didn't come back exactly right." I tilted my head to the side and stared at him in arrogance. He seemed to be annoyed by this, "But I figured out how to fix this you see I just have to kill you!" I laughed an evil emotionless laugh. James lunged for me; I held up my hand and he stopped mid attack.

He grabbed his side and his face contorted in pain as the fiery pain coursed through his veins. He flinched and flicked his hand. I flew back and hit the wall. "Bella, what didn't you understand about I came back wrong!" He gracefully limped towards me. All of a sudden a loud roar filled the room and Edward tackled James. "NO!" I growled. James threw Edward and he landed next to me. James was watching as Edward stood again. "He's mine" I hissed.

Edward nodded and his eyes moved to Laurent. Before Laurent could run Edward was on him and ripping at him. James turned to see Laurent's condition and I took advantage of the moment of weakness. I jumped and I caught the look of shock on James face as I pummeled him. The beasts that had attacked Demetri were lurking in the shadows watching hungrily.

Edward was easily ripping Laurent apart but Laurent was fight back hard. James kicked me off of him and jumped to his feet. I looked up at him and swung my leg around. James crumpled to the floor as I made contact with is ankles. The beasts were creeping closer as Edward ripped Laurent's arm off. Edward finally ripped him to shreds and I narrowed my eyes at the remains. They caught fire immediately.

I turned back to my fight with James. I kicked him and he flew at the wall. He hit the wall and crashed right through it. He flew to his feet and tackled me to the ground; trying to rip off me apart. I pulled up and sank my teeth into his neck. James snarled and flung himself away from me. He pointed his finger at Edward and yelled to the beasts, "Kill Him!" I screamed and lunged for the beasts.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and Emmett were pacing the floor as we wait to hear from Edward or Bella. Edward had flew into a frenzy when he found out that Bella had left before him. Aro and Caius' were trying to calm Marcus down. Bella was running on a power high and she would run out soon. Rosalie was grazing out the window worriedly. Suddenly my thoughts were ripped to a different scene.

_James was looming over a fire and he threw something in. A heartbreaking scream ripped through the air and James turned around. Bella was lying on the floor shaking uncontrollably on the floor. Her eyes were black as she watched the fire. "Edward!" She cried as I saw James through a finger into the fire. "Edward is no more!" James sneered._

I flipped of the couch and curled into a ball. "Alice, Alice!" Jasper was calling me but I just stared blankly at him then I was pulled back into the vision.


	16. Visions From Hell

**Chapter 16: Visions from Hell**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice lay on the floor curled into a ball. She was having a vision but she kept repeating Edward and Bella's names over and over again. I tried calming her but it wasn't working. Luckily she had blocked off her emotions because if she hadn't I might have been in the same state. Carlisle was trying to examine her but she was shaking too violently. Something was wrong with Edward and Bella that I knew for sure.

**Bella's POV**

I screamed and lunged for the beasts. Edward released a deadly growl and attacked the first one. The beast was definitely putting up a fight. The two other beasts turned to me and attacked. James began howling in rage screaming over and over that I was his kill, but they ignored him; the thrill of the fight to intoxicating.

I flicked my hand and the big one with the scars on his face was thrown towards the wall with a sicken speed. The second one backed away and tried to run. I ran after him and grabbed his neck. I lifted him off his feet easily and he began to scream. He shuddered and disappeared into ash in my hands.

Edward was fighting hard but the beast gained the upper hand when the other one joined in. I roared and tried to attack. James jumped on my back and flipped me into a bunch of boxes. I regained my footing and stood up. James was in front of me and I suddenly felt something cold and smooth stab me in the stomach.

I looked down and realized James had stabbed me. I laughed and stared at James, "Are you that dumb!" I slide the knife out and tossed it on the floor. "No" the statement was simple but James had an eerie smile on his face. I heard Edward snarl and then I heard a heard a loud scream as he rip one of the beasts arms off. Suddenly my knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

James was holding the knife up and pretended to examine it. "You see I cursed this knife so all that power you had from the spell books is gone!" I felt myself grow weaker and I squinted my eyes. James coat caught on fire but it was so small he put it out just as it started. His eyes were filled with dark excitement. Edward was thrown through the wall and the last beast jumped on him. I heard the struggle but I couldn't help.

**Alice's POV**

I the vision kept repeating itself over in my head. Then I received a new one.

_James pounced on Bella in a blind fury. I saw the struggle and felt myself weaken as I saw James rip Bella to shreds. _

Another scene came to me.

_Bella was leaning casually against her car. She was watching a man and a woman hug and walk down the side walk holding hands. Edward snuck up behind her and spun her around. He was about to kiss her when he looked into her eyes. They were a deep crimson, and filled with evil plans._

Finally one last vision came to me.

_Bella and Edward were back in our house in Forks. Boxes littered the room as Bella elegantly packed up Edward's CD collection. Edward smiled at her and her green eyes shone with pleasure as he kissed her. She laughed a musical laugh and kissed his neck. I heard Emmett's voice come from the hall. "Would you two stop making out and help me with Edward's precious piano!" Bella giggled and they left the room._

**Bella's POV**

James smiled and said, "Good bye!" He gave a fierce growl and pounced. I extended my fist and made contact with his jaw. He stumbled back and held his broken jaw. His jaw healed quickly but I was on my feet again.

I still felt weak but my need to finish this kept me going. I hurled myself at him and sank my teeth into his neck. I felt the venom start to flow through him. He struggled to break free and finally did. I still had the taste of venom in my mouth as James collapsed to the floor in pain.

I walked towards him and then I ripped him apart. I gathered as much power as I could and James' remain caught fire. Edward had just finished off the final beast and stumbled towards me covered in small cuts and bruises. When he reached me the injuries started to heal. I leaned against him and my legs gave out.

He picked me up and carried me to the car. He gently placed me in my seat and began to drive. When we reached the house he carried me to my room ignoring the others as they ambushed us with questions and looks. He kissed my lips as he lay down on the bed with me in his arms.


	17. Aro's Only Fear

**Chapter 17: Aro's Only Fear**

I had my eyes closed pretending to sleep for 2 hours. Edward never left but we had many visitors asking what had happen. Edward turned them away but around the 3 time Emmett came in my eyes flew open and I turned to him. "Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat!" I collapsed back into Edward's arms, who was laughing at the look on Emmett's face. Finally I stopped trying to attempt the impossible and opened my eyes.

I sat up and leaned against the head board. Edward brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face and smiled. "How are you feeling?" His eyes were filled with concern. "I'm feeling…better" Edward knew I was lying but he didn't say anything. "I have a question" I announced. Edward leaned against the headboard like me and waited to hear my question.

"When you and your family leave" I saw Edward cringe slightly, "can I come with?" Edward's eye lit up and he crushed his lips against mine. "Of course" Edward said with my favorite crooked smile. "Now go and tell them what happened" I commanded. Edward chuckled and walked downstairs.

I waited until I heard him telling them and then I ran to Aro's study. He was there of course as well as Caius. "Get out" I said to Caius. He seemed startled by my tone but he just nodded and left. "What can I do for you?" Aro said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands.

"I am leaving with the Cullens" I said. I wasn't asking I was telling him and he didn't like it. Aro's face darkened and he grew very serious. "No." "I wasn't asking" I hissed. Aro stood up suddenly and was in my face.

"I said you are not going with them!" "You can't stop me!" I said and Aro's felt me start to conjure up some power. "Don't you threaten me!" "Fine! Then I'll stay but I wouldn't listen and one day I might just accidentally set your ropes on fire or push you out into the sun in a crowded plaza" I said making my eyes fierce and my voice very calm. I saw a flicker of fear pass through Aro's eyes and he backed up.

"Fine leave I don't care!" He snarled as he sat back down. I wasn't letting his look go unnoticed. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked coyly. Aro's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. "Why would I be afraid of you, your just a newborn!"

I glided over to him and loomed over him. "Cause you know I could destroy you in 3 minutes flat" I whispered. I walked out of the room and slammed the door. Jasper was standing on in the hall apparently having heard everything. I approached him and whispered, "Not a word."

He nodded his understanding and followed me to my room. I pulled out my suitcases and began to pack. He watched me until I turned to him. "Go tell Carlisle that we should leave as soon as possible." Jasper was gone in a flash.

I began to pack at vampire speed and was almost done when Carlisle came in. "Bella?" I lifted my head and looked at him. "What's with the abrupt departure?" He asked but I caught the hint of knowing in his voice. "I need to get away from Aro's before I set his white hair on fire!" I joked. Carlisle laughed.

"When would you like to leave?" Carlisle asked in his fatherly tone that made my dead heart ach for Charlie. "Tomorrow" I said suddenly. "Alright I'll go tell the others." Carlisle left the room and I finished packing. Heidi was standing in the doorway with a sad puppy dog face on. "I'll miss you" she said sadly.

Heidi had always been so great to me and she was like my sister. I opened my arms and I gave her a hug. "You can visit anytime" I whispered. She nodded and slowly pulled away. "Bella, Marcus will miss you more than anything" she walked away.

I walked downstairs and saw Marcus sitting in the back yard. I approached slowly and wrapped my arms around. He placed his hand on my arm. "Do you want to go?" He asked quietly. "Yes." "Then I won't stop you" Marcus said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I'll miss you" I whispered my voice shaking. "Me too" Marcus said.

**NOTE: The next chapter will be the last chapter in this story and then I'll pick up with Bella and Edward's life togheter after this. I want to have your input on the title of the sequel pick your favorite of the titles I list and leave me a comment saying which one you chose. Thank you so much!**

**The Lion and The Lamb**

**Emerald Eyes**

**Angels and Demons**

**The Emerald Eyed Lamb _(P.S. this title was coursty of my beta!)_**


	18. Anything But Ordinary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Note:** I want to thank all of you who have been loyal readers since day one. You are so great and have given me such great comments. The sequel will be called _**The Emerald Eyed Lamb.**_

**Chapter 18: Anything But Ordinary**

_Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby_

I gazed out the window as she watched the sky lighten with the approaching dawn. Edward lay on the bed smiling at me. I turned and leaned against the window. "They can always visit" Edward said when he noticed the mournful look on my face. "I know" I said apprehensively.

_Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger  
I want to scream it makes me feel alive_

I dragged my suitcases downstairs making sure to make loud banging noise just to annoy Jane one last time. Carlisle put my bags in the car along with everyone else's. I looked over and Emmett and Demetri where fighting over who was better Spongebob or Patrick. I rolled my eyes but was secretly laughing inside.

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

I tilted my heard upward and saw Aro, Alec, and Jane watching our departure from the upstairs window. I gave them a small wave and turned to Heidi and Felix. I swear if vampires could cry Heidi would have dehydrated herself from crying so hard. I wrapped her a tight embrace.

_To walk within the lines would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I have been to the extreme_

I released her and hugged Felix. "Don't do anything stupid" he joked. Demetri approached and gathered me up into a great big bear hug. Marcus was the last one. All the Cullen's had climbed into the limo at this point and were waiting for me. "I expect many visits" I said. Marcus smiled and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I expect the same from you" he remarked.

_So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
anything to make me feel alive_

I got in the car and cuddled up to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me as we pulled away and I left my only home I'd known since my vampire birth. We arrived at the airport and Gianna helped us unload our bags.

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

Once we checked our bags we went headed over to our gate. We all received stares from many strangers. Edward suddenly started laughing softly as we sat down. "What?" "That girl over there started cursing her family genes once she saw us," he was pointing at a 16-year old girl near-by. I cracked a smile and then the plane began boarding.

_Let down your defenses use no common sense  
If you look you will see that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it, don't wanna waste it away_

We were riding in first class so we had some privacy. The plane took off and rose high in the sky. The stewardesses were giving the Cullen's men lustful looks. Jasper was squirming in his seat with the overload of emotions.

_Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep it's my lullaby_

Edward began to hum my lullaby and I let my mind wander. Alice and Jasper were discussing school, while Rosalie attempted to give Carlisle a quiz from a fashion magazine.

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

I watched my family for the rest of the plane ride. I loved them so much and was glad to finally be apart of their immortal lives. Edward continued humming and I let my mind wander to my future with my new family.

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

**Thanks again! I will post chapter one of the sequel tomorrow. Also thank you to Avril Lavigne for this song!**


End file.
